


call the shots

by phorie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: “How’s it going down there?” Ashe asks with a grin. “You having fun?”Brigitte glowers up at her and Ashe’s grin widens.“Well, I’m having fun,” she says, “and I think that’s the most important thing here, right?”[kidnap roleplay, bondage, sub!Brigitte]
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Brigitte Lindholm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	call the shots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3923927).

Ashe lowers the brim of her hat against the desert sun as she slides out of the truck and stretches her legs with a relieved sigh. They’ve been travelling for almost an hour now, barely seeing another car the whole time, and while they’re more than halfway to the cabin, Ashe is bored and impatient.

After all, what’s the point of kidnap roleplay if she doesn’t get to have fun with her captive?

Brigitte is saying something behind her gag when Ashe opens the back door but it’s not her safeword and so Ashe ignores it. She unfastens the belt holding Brigitte in place and grins as she hooks her fingers into the ring on Brigitte’s collar. “Come on, darlin’. Let’s get you some fresh air.”

Bound, gagged and blindfolded, Brigitte isn’t in a position to offer a response beyond a muffled cry when Ashe drags her out of the truck and lets her drop in the dirt. She lands hard on her side, sending dust swirling up around her, and Ashe reaches down to yank her blindfold off. 

“How’s it going down there?” she asks with a grin. “You having fun?”

Brigitte glowers up at her, wincing at the bright light, and Ashe’s grin widens. 

“Well, I’m having fun,” she says, “and I think that’s the most important thing here, right?”

Brigitte doesn’t answer, and Ashe stretches her leg out to rest the toe of her boot against Brigitte’s tits. She’s naked, has been since Ashe stripped her at gunpoint and bundled her into the truck, and Ashe watches in amusement as she digs her boot in harder, pressing Brigitte’s breast between her foot and the barren ground. 

Brigitte cries out, pleading through the gag, and Ashe decides to take pity on her. 

“Up,” she orders. “Get in the back of the truck and I’ll think about untying you.”

Brigitte’s shoulders sag but she complies, wincing as she pushes herself to her knees. She’s filthy, dirt and dust sticking to the sweat on her body, and Ashe makes a show of inspecting her gun as Brigitte struggles to get to her feet. She ends up leaning against the truck for support, her balance impaired by the ropes around her ankles, and she looks up at Ashe helplessly once she makes it upright.

“Did you not hear me?” Ashe says, lifting her leg to give Brigitte’s ass a kick. “In the back! Now!”

Brigitte wobbles, trying to inch forward, but soon gives up and resorts to jumping instead. Her tits and ass bounce as she goes, and Ashe doesn’t bother hiding her laughter as Brigitte makes her way around to the back of the truck. 

The pick-up bed isn’t open and Ashe doesn’t intend to open it as she watches Brigitte size the truck up and then awkwardly try to clamber into it. It’s clumsy and undignified and Ashe enjoys every second of it until Brigitte finally collapses on the floor of the truck-bed, panting for breath.

Swapping her gun for a toy from the duffel bag in the front seat, Ashe leaves Brigitte to sweat for a moment while she shrugs off her long jacket and tugs the harness on over her pants. After a second’s thought, she sheds her shirt too — really not practical for fucking in the desert — and fixes the strap-on in place. 

Satisfied, she hops up into the bed of the truck and relishes the way Brigitte’s eyes go wide when she sees the thick plastic cock between Ashe’s legs. 

She says something through the gag, clearly a plea of some kind, but Ashe ignores that too in favor of kicking Brigitte on the thigh and ordering, “On your knees.”

Brigitte grimaces as she struggles to her knees, and Ashe sees the reddened skin on her arms and back from where she’s touched the warm metal of the car. It’s not hot enough to cause any real damage though and Ashe slaps the synthetic cock against Brigitte’s cheek as she asks, “Now, where should I put this?”

She watches the twitch of Brigitte’s lips as she tries to speak past the gag. It’s just cloth, Ashe’s red tie wrapped around Brigitte’s mouth, and it doesn’t do too much to conceal her muffled plea.

“That’s not an answer,” Ashe chides. “Do I need to shock you again?”

Brigitte shakes her head frantically and Ashe grins. She loves how much Brigitte hates the electric toy.

“So what’s it going to be?” Ashe asks. “Do I get to fuck your mouth, your cunt or your ass?”

Brigitte shudders and Ashe taps her cheek with the cock again. “You don’t answer me in the next five seconds, I shove one dick in each hole and leave them there for the rest of the drive.”

“Cunt!” Brigitte yells through the gag, and then, in response to Ashe’s raised eyebrows. “Fuck my cunt. Please.”

The words are garbled but the gist is clear enough. 

Ashe moves behind her to untie her ankles but leaves her wrists bound when she shoves Brigitte’s shoulder with the order, “Face down, legs spread. Let me see what I’m working with here.”

Brigitte groans into the gag but obeys, bending over to rest her cheek against the floor of the truck and raise her ass in the air. She spreads her thighs, giving Ashe a good view of her pussy, and Ashe smiles in satisfaction when she sees the moisture glistening between her folds. 

She’s glad to see Brigitte is enjoying this as much as Ashe is.

Kneeling behind her, Ashe gives her ass a quick slap before pulling her lipstick from her pocket and commanding, “Say that again for me, darlin’. Didn’t quite catch that.”

The flush of humiliation spreads down Brigitte’s body but she complies, gritting out through the gag, “Fuck my cunt.”

Ashe hums, reading aloud as she writes in messy lipstick on Brigitte’s lower back, “Fuck… my….” She pauses, letting the head of her strap-on bump against Brigitte’s pussy. “What was that last one?”

“Cunt,” Brigitte mumbles.

Ashe spanks her again. “Louder. And use your manners.”

“Cunt!” Brigitte begs. “Please!”

“‘Fuck my cunt please’,” Ashe repeats, writing the end of the request onto Brigitte’s skin. “I guess I can do that.”

She tosses the lipstick aside and curls one hand around Brigitte’s hip as she lines the strap-on up. It’s one of their smaller ones, thick and blue and not too long, and so Ashe has no qualms about driving home in one swift thrust.

Brigitte cries out, jerking forward in surprise, but Ashe catches her bound hands to hold her in place. The fake cock slides in easily, Brigitte’s hole stretching around the fat blue dick, and Ashe uses the leverage of her bound arms to drag Brigitte backwards until Ashe’s hips are pressed against her ass. 

Brigitte groans beneath her and Ashe takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her, tied up and marked and taking Ashe’s dick like she was made for it. Sweat trickles down Brigitte’s spine, dampening the hair at the base of her neck, and Ashe smoothes a hand over her reddened ass before giving it another slap. 

“It’s hot out,” she says, wrinkling her nose. “How about you do the work for me? Since you were real eager to have a cock in you.”

Brigitte shivers but spreads her knees wider to brace herself in the truck bed. With her arms tied behind her, she can’t use her hands for support and she’s forced to rely on the strength of her thighs as she rocks cautiously back onto the strap-on. 

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Ashe holds it up to record a clip for posterity. It’s some pretty great material, even if she does say so herself; between the scarlet lipstick standing out clearly against Brigitte’s tanned skin, the dark ropes holding her arms in place, and the bright blue dick fucking into her pink cunt, Ashe will have something to get off to for weeks.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she switches to photo mode and whistles to Brigitte. “Let me see your face. Ransom photos don’t really work unless everyone can tell exactly which slut is riding my dick.”

Brigitte’s head snaps around as much as the position allows. Her eyes go wide when she sees the phone and she pleads into the gag, shaking her head. 

It makes a great picture.

With the evidence safely on her phone, Ashe slips it back in her pocket and holds Brigitte’s hips. As fun as this is, the heat is getting uncomfortable and she’s eager to continue tormenting her captive in a nice cabin with some AC.

She sets a punishing pace, gripping hard enough to leave bruises as she works the strap-on relentlessly into Brigitte’s waiting cunt. Brigitte squirms, her fingers curling into fists in the ropes as she gasps into the gag, and Ashe can pinpoint the second that she goes from begging for mercy to begging for Ashe to continue.

Every thrust shudders through her body, pushing her face and shoulders against the floor of the truck bed, and Ashe smiles at the wet, steady sound of her pushing deep inside her with every thrust. 

Brigitte’s thighs tremble, her bare feet twitching helplessly, and Ashe reaches down to pull her up by her hair as she says, out of breath, “Where’s your gratitude, huh? You were begging so hard, I thought you really wanted this dick.”

Brigitte’s words are barely distinguishable from her moans but Ashe can just pick out the refrain of “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

“You can come, slut,” Ashe says. “Show me how fucking greedy that cunt is.”

Brigitte sobs, forced into an arched position by the hand in her hair, but she grinds back eagerly against the strap-on even as she fights for air. Ashe keeps her speed up, almost daring Brigitte to come as she fucks into her hard and rough, and once again, Brigitte does not disappoint.

She arches further, head tipped back and Ashe’s strap-on buried deep in her pussy as she comes with a cry. With her hips pressed against Brigitte’s body, Ashe can feel the orgasm tear through her, sending shivers through her thighs as she grinds desperately back onto the dick, and she lets Brigitte ride it out before she pulls out abruptly and shoves Brigitte back down to the truck-bed.

“Good effort, darlin’.”

Brigitte slumps there, facedown and panting for air, and Ashe takes one last quick photo of her spread legs and well-used pussy before hopping out of the truck. 

It doesn’t take her long to pull off the harness and the strap-on, tossing them in the bag for later use. Brigitte is exhausted enough to be compliant when Ashe hauls her over her shoulder and dumps her in the backseat again, only managing a perfunctory protest when Ashe buckles her in place and ties her ankles together again. 

Ashe takes a moment to stretch her shoulders — Brigitte may be compliant but she’s still got a few inches on Ashe — before she pulls her shirt on and clambers into the driver’s seat once again.

Brigitte is quiet when Ashe starts the engine but she lets out a soft moan when the truck judders back out onto the road. Ashe glances in the rearview mirror and grins at the flush covering Brigitte’s cheeks and chest as she struggles weakly against the ropes. 

“Don’t worry,” Ashe calls back, “we’re nearly there.” She turns the music on — country, Brigitte’s least favorite — and says with a cheerful smile, “You just keep all those holes warm for me, okay?”


End file.
